Divine Retribution
by Shalron-Kaylah
Summary: Sexual stories from the point of view of a Blood Elf Paladin as she quests in Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

**World of Warcraft – Kyte Chronicals**

**By Shalron-Kaylah**

**Chapter One – An'Owyn**

Kyte was a Spellbreaker. Average at best and rather lazy, which could be excused as her seven thousand year lifestyle had put her in such a mindset. However, after the traitor prince, Arthas had corrupted the Sunwell for his own gains, the spirit of retribution filled Kyte. She began training in the ways of the Blood Knights. Four years later, she began to help Quel'Thalas by fighting the scourge, the many arcane monsters and the Amani Trolls, not to mention numerous Alliance assaults. Before long she was a formidable warrior, leading a team into a scourge stronghold to take down the infamous Dar'Khan Drathir, Finalising the Blood Elves' acceptance into the Horde.

"Fucking Kal'Dorei! They are always interfering in Sin'Dorei business! I'll shatter their damn scrying crystal and decimate their pathetic encampment!" Kyte was raging to herself with her sword on her shoulder as she trekked to where her sources had said the Night Elves had made a spy camp. The Night Elves were persistant in Quel'Thalas. They finally started to show an interest in the area AFTER it is decimated by Arthas' forces! She brushed her black hair from her glowing green eyes and sat by a tree. Looking around, Kyte sighed at the horrific wasteland her homeland had become. The Lich King would pay dearly for this!

She began to get up after a rest when she heard faint sounds over a nearby ridge. Kyte inched over the rockface to see a large camp of Night Elves in the near distance, with a large glowing orb in the centre of the camp. This was it! Kyte wasn't one for subtlety so she raised her sword and ran in to attack the Elves closest to her. The first one was taken off guard and Kyte impaled her through the chest, before beheading a second. Her large sword was slow, but powerful. The camp seemed to be made up entirely of females. Not surprising as the Night Elves were overly feminist in their hierarchy. She fought for several minutes, and her chain-mail was stained with Night Elf blood, but before she knew it, she was utterly surrounded by her enemies. Kyte called upon Divine Protection and fought as valiantly as she could, but before she knew what was happening, the world was spinning and her vision faded to black...

Kyte opened her eyes... Someone had knocked her out... One of the Night Elves! "Those fucking scummy blue skinned-!!" Kyte tried to lift her arms but realised they were cuffed to the grass with roots. Her legs too! She was shackled and stretched out two or so inches from the ground so that no part of her touched the grass except her hair. Her captors had also taken the liberty of removing her Weapon, Armour and clothes. Kytes body was a light colour, only slightly more flushed and tanned than a Human skin pigment, she had C-cup breasts, which were quite formidable for a Blood Elf, and much more sensitive than any other race from the thousands of years of 'luxuries' she had been given. Her private area had also been shaven with only a small landing strip above it. There was nothing she could do for the time being...

Hours had passed and her shackles had stopped aching and simply gone numb. She wondered what would happen to her, or even if her captors would make an appearance, when she heard movement coming toward her tent. Three Night Elf sentinels walked in, glaives in hand. She guessed this was it for her "Oh, come to finish the job? Kal'Dorei pigs!" Kyte attempted to spit on one of the women, however she easily dodged it before kicking Kyte in the face. "Tenacious, aren't you? You should thank us, sister. We stopped the others from killing you and persuaded them to give us time to squeeze some information from you. In _any _way we please..." The three women began removing their armour and sealing the tent door. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me! No way am I gonna let you bitches do anything to me!" "Like you have any choice..." The one with the long purple hair spoke to her for the first time, she had the darkest blue skin and lightning markings over her eyes. The Sentinel who was talking before had green hair in a ponytail with wide, wing-like markings and pink skin, and the final Sentinel had light blue skin, short white hair, and had no markings at all on her.

Finally they were all naked and standing around her. "Anora, you take her breasts. Kaya, play with her cooch, and I'll take her mouth" Anora seemed to be the one with the white hair, and Kaya the one with lightning marks on her face.

They positioned themselves at her sensitive spots, and Anora was the first to start. She began playing with Kyte's breasts, instantly arousing her. Kyte bit her lip and scowled at her, before Kaya gripped and started playing with her clit, making her gasp and clench her teeth. This was a pleasurable torture! Then the yet-unnamed Elf wrenched Kyte's mouth open and kissed her forcing her tongue into Kyte's mouth. She did this for several minute in a peculiar fashion before pulling her tongue out and standing over her. "What? –gasp- Finished up already? –gasp- You're not too good honey..." Kyte began panting and gasping as Kaya started eating her out.

Anora soon followed, licking her breasts and nipples. The nameless leader then lowered herself onto Kyte's face, forcing her pussy over Kyte's mouth and pushing her head into it. "Start working, slut!" Kyte was becoming more and more aroused and became curious as to what a Night Elf pussy would taste like. She was timid at first, then started becoming braver, licking deep inside the Elf and sucking on her clit. Kaya forced two, then three fingers inside Kyte's dripping wet pussy, feeling the walls of her vagina tighten, she would cum soon. Kyte started licking with more and more vigor until the Elf tensed, shuddered and came hard into Kyte's mouth. The fluid tasted odd, like a thick fruit juice. The woman fell to the floor, almost comatose, when Kaya found Kyte's G-spot. Pressing it sent Kyte over the edge, making her cum hard, but the two remaining Elves weren't done yet. Kaya straddled Kyte's face and Anora went to Kyte's pussy, pressing her own against it and rubbing them together feverently...

The session ended after hours, and Kyte had been forced to cum numerous times. All three night Elves were passed out on the floor. Catching her breath, Kyte found that the roots binding her had loosened enough for her to get free, and she quickly grabbed the glaives and impaled each Elf on their own weapon, steaking them each into the ground, before stealing parts of their armour and running out of the tent. She felt something as she ran. She put her hand in the pocket of the armour and found the deactivating crystal for the Moon Crystal. She quickly ran to it and deactivated it before leaving the camp to head back to Tranquillien... She would need a new sword after this...


	2. Chapter 2

**World of Warcrafts – Kyte Chronicals**

**By Shalron-Kaylah**

**Chapter Two – Dun'Garok**

After the Ghostlands had been purged of all threats to the Blood Elves and the Horde, most of the Sin'Dorei forces had been diverted to aid the Horde in their various struggles across Azeroth. Kyte had become the equivalent of a mercenary and was much more in control of the light than she had ever been. Her higher-ups had sent her to the Hillsbrad foothills to reinforce the Forsaken troops in Tarren Mill.

Many of her assignments involved defeating the Alliance who had created a port stronghold and were concocting various plots against the Horde. This often meant that Kyte was sent to kill civilians and labourers allied with the Humans, she had even decimated an entire town under Forsaken command.

Recently however, there had been little activity for her as the Alliance was being quiet with their activities so all the assignments and quests had been for rogues and reconnaissance classes, so Kyte had just rented out a room to relax in until she was needed...

Kyte removed her armor and set them aside in her room in order to take a nap. She had been two weeks without quest or assignment and her only income came from selling ores from her mining to the auction house. The market for Silver had left her rather well off, but it made the days boring.

She tried to sleep, but since it was the middle of the day she wasn't too tired and ended up staring at her axe resting against a wall in the corner. She began to contemplate moving on to another area to seek work, although since it was early days in the Blood Elves' partnership with the Horde, she thought it would be less hassle to ruffle as few feathers as possible right now.

After an hour or so she gave up trying to sleep and put her armor back on. Walking to the door, it opened and in came a Forsaken, a grim smirk on his face. "Your services are needed, Elf. Bring your armaments."

Kyte rode her charger across the hills, she heard nothing but wind blowing against her, and she could only see an abandoned scout tower to her right as she passed over a bridge. As she got closer, she altered her course to turn off the road to swerve more to the South East, for this was where her mission objective was situated. She had been ordered to lay siege to and conquer a Dwarven stronghold in the corner of Hillsbrad, slaying its leader, removing a strong chunk of the Alliance presence from the area.

Kyte's heart was racing, and she clenched her fists around the horse reigns with anticipation as she neared her target. These foolish Dwarves would soon realise how painful the fury of the Light could be, and she would relish killing their captain. She only knew his family name, but it seemed cocky and pretentious 'Ironhill'. She would show him that his blood runs red like any feeble creature of the mortal worlds.

Berta was a novice Mountaineer; it was only her first month at the Barracks. Her assignment was to stand watch outside the entrance. She was tense, even though her peers had assured her that the stronghold was in no danger of assault. She clenched onto her hammer and shield, shivering at the winds brought in by the sea only a few hundred metres away. A rolling mist was coming in, which only exacerbated her anxiety. She heard heavy footfalls, and they were close together, something was moving quickly. Her eyes darted back and forth. She had never seen a member of the Horde, and she had heard that they were horrific to look at.

Suddenly, through the mist, she saw a Paladin's charger! "Thank God... Wait, the steed has no rider.."

Berta ran up to it to calm it down and noticed it was a lot darker than most chargers she had ever seen, and its armor was a completely different colour. She began to get nervous again when she saw a figure in the mist. It was too tall to be a Dwarf. "S-Show yourself!"

The figure came into view. It was only a High Elf, probably the owner of the steed. Berta turned to grab the horse's reigns when she felt the Elf's axe smash into her side, cutting through her armor and gravely wounding her. The blow had sent her flying a few feet, and she looked up at the Elf, noticing her bright green eyes she was struck with a paralysing fear "P-Please..."

The Dwarf's head fell to the ground with a hollow thud. Kyte's weapon dripped with the blood of her first kill of the day and she went on to stroll inside the Dwarven Barracks, dismissing her mount as she went. She then encountered three more Dwarves, however these ones seemed to be much more confident and experienced. They obviously knew she would be a threat.

Kyte slammed the Mountaineer into the wall, temporarily stunning him, before running up to the Priest, grabbing him by the throat and crushing his Adam's apple. She tossed his corpse aside, knowing the fight would be a lot easier without a healer around when she felt a sting in her shoulder. She had been shot by the Rifleman. She rushed over and slammed her axe through his head, swiftly ending his assault before looking for the Mountaineer. He had escaped, probably to warn the building. "Fuck... This will be a lot harder with a stronghold full of Dwarves on my ass!"

Kyte healed her injury quickly and ran through the building. Dwarves seemed to come at her as fast as they could, rather than in a formation, making her gauntlet run much easier. Eventually she reached the top floor which housed Gyrocopters and the sleeping quarters. She quickly hid in the shadows and saw Captain Ironhill talking with a Rifleman. With a bit of effort she could hear their conversation.

"Sir! The Blood Elf Paladin has killed 65% of the Dwarves stationed here. He's unstoppable. Anyone who sees him is killed! We have to regroup and launch an all-out strike against him now!"

"I won't have cowardice soldier! Anyone who cannot engage this Paladin and kill him doesn't deserve to live! None of our soldiers should be weaker than a dog of the Horde."

Kyte laughed to herself. They thought she was a man. She waited until the Captain was alone until she walked out of the shadows and into his field of vision. "Your reports told you wrong, Captain. Turns out I'm female."

"You'd have to be to fall into such an obvious trap. We knew you were there the whole time! Guards!"

Three Mountaineers ran up behind her, boxing Kyte in. She would have to fight four at once. She lay a consecration and ran at the Captain, horribly burning the Mountaineers as they walked across the consecrated ground trying to follow her.

"Your forces are weak Dwarf. I'm going to uproot the Dwarven pigs from this land for good. Then the treacherous Human Alliance will fall."

The two matched each other almost blow for blow, however Ironhill seemed to slowly be gaining the upper hand until Kyte fully healed herself again, before slamming her axe into his ribs sending him against the wall.

"You see, I cannot tire, I cannot weaken. I cannot die. You however, can."

She raised her axe over her head, and brought it down on him, only for the axe to be sent flying out of her hands. The Captain had become as hard as stone and had stopped losing blood. She tried to run for her axe but he hit her, sending her sliding across the floor, over the edge of the Steam Tank garage. He was about to impale her on his sword when he lost his Stone Form, so she quickly kicked him in the balls, grabbed him by his beard and threw him over the edge making Ironhill fall several stories, landing on his head with a sickening crunch.

Kyte smirked. He had been fun. She picked up her axe and went looking for the remaining Dwarves. Finding them huddled in the basement by a fire, in what looked like a common room. She quickly killed all she could find as they were now all too afraid to fight back, before sitting on a chair in between all the corpses, sipping on some ale from a tankard watching the fireplace.

Two hours later she got up, slightly tipsy from the ale she had consumed over that time, only to see two remaining Dwarves blocking her path. A Mountaineer and a Priest. The Mountaineer activated Stone Form. It seemed more than one Dwarf had this ability. He rushed toward her and body slammed her, sending her rolling backwards. She got up noticing the Priest was channelling an odd spell that none of the others had been. She would have to stop it before he managed to finish casting. She started running toward him when the Mountaineer shoved into her again. These two had obviously come up with a plan.

Kyte got up and used the flat side of her axe to smash the Mountaineer in the face, stunning him before running at the Priest. She was about to bring her axe up on him, tearing through his ribs, when she suddenly became totally numb and fell to the floor.

The two Dwarves quickly grabbed her and threw her onto some Bear pelts. The hastily tore off her armor before removing theirs. "Crap, not this shit again." Kyte stared daggers at them, as she couldn't gather the strength to move to any great degree. The Priest shoved his cock in her mouth and she couldn't even bite down on it. In fact she started sucking on it. This Dwarf's dick had a lot of girth, and she danced her tongue around its head and shaft as it invaded her mouth.

"Before I take you down here, I bet you're wondering why you want our dicks rather than our lives. Well that spell was a combination of a paralysis and an aphrodisiac spell. So as you gain more movement, you gain more lust."

The Mountaineer slapped his cock over Kyte's pussy. He was teasing her, and the more he did it, the more she wanted to feel how good this Dwarf would be inside her.

As the Priest was about to cum, he started thrusting deep inside her mouth. Before she realised she had control of her arms again, she had grabbed the Priest's hips and pushed her mouth down on his dick, making him cum at the back of her mouth. She swallowed it, tasting hops. As he pulled out to sit down, giving his partner his cue. The Mountaineer shoved his dick into Kyte's pussy, he was longer than the Priest, but didn't quite have his girth. He leant over her, sucking on her tits as he thrust inside her. Each time he reached as deep as he could, Kyte clenched the muscles in her pussy, trying to milk his Dwarven dick. Soon she got her wish and the Dwarf grunted heavily, slamming himself inside her and cumming heavily. As he felt his cream inside her, she franticly rubbed her clit, before cumming too and passing out.

She awoke to have beer thrown over her face. The Dwarves had obviously been wanting another round. Kyte pushed the Mountaineer onto his back and started sucking his cock, tasting his cum from before as well as her own juices. As she had done this, the Priest grabbed her ass to position it for him. He then spat on his hand and rubbed it all over his dick before invading Kyte's asshole. When he did this, she pulled off of the Mountaineer so she could squeal in pain, however the Dwarf quickly forced her head back down on his dick. She then started to work into a rhythm so each of the Dwarves would fuck her back and forth. She could tell the Mountaineer was about to cum again, so she pulled back before pushing his cock down her throat. This deepthroat experience sent him over the edge, making him cum right down her throat. Kyte then focussed on the Priest still fucking her ass. She kept bucking rougher and rougher until the Dwarf had to put his hands on her hips to stop her moving so fast, but this was in vein and he soon pulled out to cum all over her back. The two Dwarves then stumbled off to go to sleep, letting Kyte pass out in a pool of cum.

The Priest awoke and looked over to his comrade. He had been beheaded. This wasn't good. The Paladin was awake! He got up and grabbed his robe and ran for the door, only to be impaled through the back by Captain Ironhill's own sword. He could feel the Paladin's breath on his ear as he died, and before he lost consciousness she said two words to him. "Mission Accomplished."


End file.
